


Deputy Pretty Eyes

by atimeforflores



Series: Stilish Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Stilish prompt, how about the first time they meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy Pretty Eyes

There was some loud banging at his front door, Stiles realized as he awoke. Rolling out of bed he saw that it was already after ten, and Scott would be there at 11 for some good old video games. Groaning, he blearily ran down the stairs, wishing he would have thought to of grabbed his glasses before coming down. The banging at the door was still going on, becoming more aggravating the closer he got.

"Goddammit, Scott, i’m right here!" He said as he opened the door, only to meet surprised green eyes. The man that stared back at him was one of immense beauty, and, ironically, wearing a deputy’s outfit. Stiles never drooled over handcuffs more than that moment.

"I, uhm, sorry, is, uh, Sheriff Stilinski home?" The man asked, a blush lighting up his cheeks.

"Yes, he is, Deputy Pretty Eyes," Stiles tried to say smoothly, but as he was saying it, he went to lean on the doorway. That wasn’t where he last saw it. Falling head first, he would have taken out his father’s coat rack, if not for the young deputy gripping his arm, and being pulled close to the man’s chest.

"Alright, sorry Parrish," his dad yelled, walking into the living room. He groaned however, we he caught sight of his son. "For Heaven’s sake, Stiles, put some pants on!"

Face burning, Stiles turned to bite back at his father, only to have the new deputy nudge him. “That’s alright, Sheriff, I don’t mind.”

When his father and the deputy, Parrish, were pulling out of the driveway, Scott was pulling in.

"Who was that?" Scott asked, looking at his still blushing friend.

"The man i am going to marry."

**Author's Note:**

> Ask box is ALWAYS open
> 
> deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com


End file.
